As wireless communication systems often require the ability to communicate in the presence of strong interfering signals, they employ, for example, “full-duplex” operations in the commercial domain and interference excision in military applications. These techniques rely on a copy of the interfering signal being available in real-time, which enables the cancellation (or subtraction) of the interference, in contrast to classic, passive interference-nulling techniques that purport to reduce the level of unknown interference. The present invention is part of the class of active interference cancellation techniques, employing joint analog and digital interference cancellation to improve communication in the presence of interference.